Into the Darkness
by tinabug
Summary: What is one to do when trapped between two dark butlers? Kagome would love the answer to that question. Drabble series between Sebastian/Kagome/Claude. Some will be of all three and some of just her and other characters from the series
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit," she cursed as she realized she was lost. The best part was that it was just after midnight so it's not like she could just start knocking on doors for directions. There weren't even any houses around since she was walking down a country road.

She felt a shiver go down her spine just as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"My dear, Kagome, are we lost?" the voice was sinfully seductive as a tongue reached out and traced the shell of her ear.

She froze as she felt the tongue and a hand squeeze her hip. Her eyes cut to her captor whose face was so close to her all she made out where the red eyes.

"Sebastian," she hissed out as she brought one of her hands up to the one squeezing her hip but she didn't try to remove his. She knew his strength was greater. Her other hand was lose at her side. She flexed it to try and keep her hand from going to his neck.

Though it didn't matter about her restraint as she found her free hand squeezed to her side a moment later and another breathe tickling her ear.

"Kagome," this voice was darker than the first. And while there was seduction in the tone there was also a promise of pain.

She couldn't stop the shiver, whether it was from fear or desire she wouldn't focus on just yet, as she replied without even looking away from Sebastion, "Claude."

"You are late Kagome and you know what Alois does to those who are late," Claude whispered in her ears while his eyes glared at Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome tried not to flinch as nervousness set in. They had been this was for about one full minute but it felt longer.

She kept her gaze straight ahead but she could feel the demons glaring at each other and then her. If they didn't give her some space soon, she was going to snap even though she knew better.

To keep calm, she took a deep breath before talking. She knew better than to turn and address one because that would be ignoring the other and she shuddered to think what the one being ignored would do to gain her attention.

"Please forgive my lateness. The directions were difficult to understand and I got lost," she tried to keep her voice even but she knew she had failed when she caught a gleam in both of their eyes.

In a rush of air she suddenly found herself facing the ground

'What?' she thought before quickly realizing she was over Claude's shoulder.

"Claude, what are you doing?" she asked before trying to raise herself up.

A hand on her thigh kept her still.

She froze still when that gloved hand moved a bit lower. 'That's not' was all she thought before she heard laughter.

"I am not that spider, my little priestess," she couldn't see his face but just knew that Sebastion was grinning cruelly.

'Uh-oh' she thought before lifting her head up enough to glance to the side. What she saw was enough to make her tremble.

Claude stood there with a glare on his face. His gloves twisted as he clenched his fists. 'How dare he try and take Kagome' Claude thought.

As if sensing his thoughts, Sebastian turned to face him. A grin stretched his face as his eyes slanted dangerously, "Don't worry little priestess. I will make sure you don't get lost. After all, I am one hell of a butler." He made sure to make a show of running one hand up the miko's clothed leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome couldn't stop the shiver, even though she tried. Both of these demons did things to her senses that no one else could. They terrified and thrilled her all at once. Both wanted her and both wanted to say they had claimed her. She wasn't quite sure what they wanted either. It had to be her soul or her body one but she couldn't quite figure it out.

'Really, I blame all of this on Sesshomaru. He wanted me to come over here and try and fit into upper society and gain some intel but no…I just had to run into two little boys with demon butlers' she thought.

She briefly entertained the idea of zapping Sebastion into letting her go but then that would put her in Claude's claws. Although by the looks of things, Claude would be taking her back very soon. He had after all found her first and tricked Alois into giving her a place to stay. She was still questioning her sanity on that decision.

A growl escaped Claude's throat. It raised the hair on the back of her neck and caused a shiver to go down her spine even though she was tossed over Sebastian's shoulder.

"You will release Kagome this instant and hand her over now," Claude demanded.

Sebastian took a few steps closer to the other demon with that wicked smirk of his in place, his gloved hand still caressing Kagome's leg through her skirt.

Kagome could feel the energy leaking from both of them and couldn't stop her whimper of unease.

Both demons turned their heads to her face and seemed to have identical malicious grins in places. Both sets of eyes glowed with demonic power.

Kagome froze once she felt their eyes on her. 'Damn, I was supposed to act invisible to them,' she thought.

Sebastian straightened up even more, his hand tightened around her clothed leg until Kagome let out another whimper.

Fangs poked over lips as both demons enjoyed the sound.

Kagome brought both of her hands up and fisted them into Sebastian's long overcoat. She was about to raise herself up when his hand tightened up again. She managed to stop herself and the whimper this time.

"I'm sure that if you just let me down I can find my way, Sebastian," She fought hard to make her words come out even and clear though she didn't think she kept the sound of her fear out of her voice. These two set her completely on edge, especially once she felt their demonic energies rise. Individually they were both powerful but together they completely overwhelmed her senses.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, Kagome," Sebastian seemed to purr out, "I wouldn't want you getting lost again." His hand tightened on her thighs again and was a bit disappointed when she didn't whimper again.

She managed to look up and over to Claude. She gulped and shivered at the look he was sending both of them. He gave a heated glaze to Sebastian that spoke of their animosity for each other and then his gaze turned on her. Her eyes widened at his heated gaze. It was almost enough to make her want to stay slung over Sebastian's shoulder.

"I am afraid that I must insist, Sebastian, that you return Kagome now. We are already behind schedule and I'm sure your master must be looking for you," Claude bit out.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as Ciel would be expecting him soon. He sighed as he realized what he was going to have to. "Regrettably, you are correct. The priestess is yours. For now!" was his parting remark as Kagome found herself air born.

Kagome let out an annoyed sound as she found herself flying through the air. Claude could be a real ass sometimes so she was wondering if he would actually catch her or let her hit the ground.

Luckily for Kagome, Claude was in a decent mood and decided to catch Kagome. He wanted her in his arms. Kagome quickly realized why as he turned around and took them both home. His aura spread out covering her entirely. All signs that Sebastian had ever touched her were being removed.

"Much better, my dear," Claude stated as he pulled back his aura while leaving small traces of his own aura that blanketed her and attached to her own aura.

Kagome gave off an annoyed sound as she realized he was not only removing any evidence of Sebastian but also leaving behind signs of himself. She was very tempted to flare her aura and remove traces of them both but she didn't know how he'd react to it. They were moving incredibly fast and she didn't want him to just drop her or even worse, be forced to keep Alois entertained for a few hours.

'That little brat is even more sadistic than Naraku which is ironic since Claude is a spider demon and he's made himself a butler to the boy,' Kagome thought as she tightened her arms around Claude as he sped up even faster. She knew that's exactly what he wanted to happen when he graced her with a dark smirk.

Regardless of him seeming to be happy with her now, she knew that once she got home she would have to answer to him. She shuddered at the punishment that was surely to come.

'Damn you Sesshoumaru and damn you two little brats that just had to go and make contracts with demon,' was her last thought as they passed the gates leading into the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome tightened her hands around Claude's shoulders as they ascended the steps to the large mansion. She grew tenser and tenser with every step closer to the door and when Claude stopped walking just as he opened the door she held her breathe in worry, especially when she glanced up to glowing eyes.

"Yes, Claude?" she asked very nervously as she stared up at him. She watched as he turned to gaze down at her. His eyes seemed to roam her body before coming back to study her face. She tried to shift in her nervousness but his hands tightened around her bringing her even closer to his body.

"Kagome," his voice was chiding, "you shouldn't have gotten lost. The directions were really quite simple."

Kagome ducked her head and tried to appear apologetic. 'No way in hell were those directions clear,' she thought. But she wasn't about to tell him that with him already upset with her having ended up in Sebastian's claws.

"It's not like I meant to get lost, Claude. It just sort of happened," she mumbled. It really didn't matter what excuse she used as she was going to get some kind of punishment.

"Very well then," Claude said and released her legs from one arm so she could stand up but he kept the other around her arms and waist.

Kagome gave him a nervous look. 'What is my punishment? He can't seriously be letting me off the hook. He has never ever done that. So what's he got planned,' she thought while chewing on her bottom lip.

She didn't realize but, as she'd been so distracted by trying to imagine what he would do, they had started walking. So seeing his door in front of her shocked her.

"Claude, maybe I should go to my room. It would be the proper thing to do," she cringed as she couldn't keep the nervousness out of her voice.

Claude leaned down until his mouth was right beside her ear. "My dearest, Kagome, you wouldn't be trying to get away from me, would you?" He had released her arms but now he had both hands on her arms and slowly began dragging them down until they were on her waist.

Kagome lost her breathe to answer when he pulled her back harshly against his chest. She tried to answer again but found she couldn't as one of his hands was over her mouth.

Claude let lose a dark laugh and released his power to surround the priestess in front of him. "I'm going to enjoy this very much, Kagome. Your punishment is that you may not speak at all the rest of the night," his other hand came up to wrap around her neck where it glowed.

She froze when his energy wrapped around her throat but for some reason fear wasn't what she felt traveling through her body but instead, excitement and arousal.

Claude pulled back up to his full height and grinned down at the woman in his arms. He was pleasantly surprised to feel the excitement and arousal instead of fear.

'It seems she will have to learn that tonight is a punishment for her. By tomorrow when her voice returns she will be begging for me,' he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome felt her excitement drop once Claude's doors opened. The foreboding darkness ahead was enough to dampen her sudden arousal. She stumbled as the hand on her back forced her to move into the room.

She went to ask him what he had in store for her but quickly remembered her punishment. Her hands came up to her neck to rub it as she walked up to Claude's bed. She turned to face Claude behind her and couldn't stop the defiance from shining in her gaze. Her eyes would speak for her where her mouth could not.

Claude laughed darkly at the little spitfire in front of him. "Still such defiance, my little one," he brought a hand up to cup her cheek and then slowly began to drag his hand down her face. "I had thought that trait was already cleansed from you," now his hand was slowly trailing down her neck coming to rest on the spot where her neck and shoulder met, "but no matter. We will remedy that." At the end of his statement his grip tightened around her neck but then just as quickly he released her and shoved her onto the mattress.

Kagome spread her arms out in reflex to catch herself but found that useless as she hit the bed. Her mouth opened in surprise but no sound came out. 'Dammit,' she thought and was quick to close her mouth, lest Claude find another use for it.

She went to move herself but froze at his voice.

"Tsk, tsk, .Me," Claude almost seemed to purr out her name. He brought his hand up to undo his tie. Once his tie was off he threw it behind him, not caring where it fell for the moment. The buttons on his shirt were next.

Kagome's hands fisted into the covers beneath her once the first few buttons were undone, baring Claude's chest to her eyes. Each button that came undone caused her to twist her hands more into the covers.

Her tongue came out to wet suddenly dry lips once he allowed his shirt to fall off his shoulders and hit the ground.

Claude very much enjoyed Kagome's expressions while he undressed in front of her. When her tongue came out, he followed its path. He was enjoying the way she squirmed on the bed. Her hands were tightening onto the cover and her legs were rubbing together to unconsciously ease the pressure building up.

Kagome couldn't stop the tightening of her legs as Claude unsnapped the buttons on his pants but when he didn't do anything more her eyes snapped up to his.

Claude let his head fall back as he let out a deep laugh full of pleasure. Once his laugh ended he smirked at Kagome, who was now gazing at him in anticipation and lust. She looked to almost be in physical pain when he stopped.

"That my little one," he paused as he placed one knee on the bed, then continued, "is the look I want to see in your eyes," he paused once more as he brought his other leg onto the bed, "as you beg for me to give you only what I can."

He crawled up to where he was beside her. His hand slowly trailing up her body, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You will learn little one," his whisper was harsh and full of dark promises.

One swipe of his claws and the thing fluttering through the air this time was tatters of Kagome's dress, who watched the pieces before reality clicked in her brain.

'My dress,' she thought and for some reason she only felt a small amount of panic.

Her eyes snapped to Claude as she felt one of his claws graze the underside of her breast. Goosebumps broke out across her whole body and vaguely she wondered what tonight would bring as Claude repeated the gesture with her other breast.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome whined in her head as she collapsed back against the bed for about the hundredth time that night. Silent tears poured down her face as she once again found her release denied to her. Her limbs continued to shake. She couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or exhaustion.

Her eyes snapped up to Claude's when she felt his hand wrap around her ankle.

"You didn't think your punishment was over, did you?" Claude asked darkly, as he lifted her leg over his shoulder as he bent down over her.

She could feel him right at her entrance as he leaned down and nipped at her neck. She tried to lift her hips but he pulled back just enough to keep from slipping inside of her. He continued nipping at her neck and collarbone as he teased her.

She squeezed her leg on his shoulder, trying to get his attention but all it did was cause him to lift up a hand to hold her leg still. That was the only reaction he gave her as he went back to teasing her.

Claude continued scattering kisses around her face, neck and shoulders. In between the kisses, he added nips and licks. A flush had spread from her face all the way down to her chest. This pleased him greatly as she began squirming again.

He made sure to brush against her every few minutes with his member. Ever so slightly it would brush her center and begin to slide in just the smallest amount only for him to pull back and rub it over her clit. He repeated over and over until he could feel she was about to climax and then he would pull back just until her body calmed down and then he would repeat.

After thirty minutes of her being so close to achieving climax and being denied, she decided to make her anger and frustration known. She tilted her head back as she kept raising her hips up to tempt him to lean down closer to her. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist her exposed neck.

Sure enough, a second later Claude leaned down to nip at her exposed neck. With energy she didn't know she had at the moment, she struck. Her teeth sunk into Claude's shoulder.

A thick, angry and aroused growl sounded through the air and suddenly Kagome found she had what she had wanted, or so she thought.

Claude's pace was fast and hard. If she wanted to bite him then she would be paying for it. He planned to still draw it out until sunrise, which was an hour away. He wanted to hear her scream his name as she climaxed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome felt herself right on the edge of another climax when Claude changed his pace once again. Her mouth opened to scream but no sound came out. She pulled hard on the ropes that bound her hands to the headboard. A snarl appeared on her face as she felt no slack, even after the amount of pulling she had done.

Claude had finally tied her up when she tried using her own hands to gain relief. He had watched her for a minute until she had been about to climax. At that point, he snatched her hand away and then tied both of them to the headboard. She planned on strangling him once she was loose.

Claude glanced down at the glaring woman and found he was amused and more turned on than he had been in a long time. He let out his demonic power and delighted in the feel of it as it wrapped around Kagome, sinking into her skin and connecting with her powers.

Kagome felt her own body tingle as Claude wrapped his aura around her and then her body began to burn and tingle in the most pleasurable of ways as his aura began connecting with her powers. Her head fell back in ecstasy and her mouth opened in what would have been a moan had she been able to release a sound.

Her eyes snapped open when she realized she couldn't moan out or even plead with him to give her a release. Her body arched in pleasure as she felt him hit a certain spot within herself that left her breathless.

A chuckle alerted her to the one was causing her this pleasurable torment. She wanted to look up and glare at him but could not find in within herself to do. All she wanted by now was for her release. She had been built up for so long tonight that she could feel her legs trembling. Her body was begging for completion and she knew the only way she would get it would be to beg for it.

With this in mind, she snapped her eyes up to meet Claude's. She filled them with all the passion and longing she could muster up. Her eyes would plead for her where her mouth could not.

Claude felt triumph surge through him as he studied her eyes and how her muscles were becoming lax. She was giving herself to him freely now. His eyes slid to the curtained window and he was glad to see light coming in around the edges.

His look of triumph was not lost to Kagome as Claude had glanced at the window and back. Before she could try and see what he saw Claude's face was buried in her neck. He nipped at her neck before he finally settled his mouth beside her ear. He also made sure his hips pulled back to where his tip was resting just outside of Kagome's entrance.

"I want you to scream for me, Kagome. I want you to beg for me to finish it," he whispered seductively. He then entered her in a harsh pace.

Kagome screamed out in pleasure when Claude entered her. She then froze as she realized her voice was back.

Claude saw her confusion and smirked before looking down at her eye. His eyes glowed with his demonic powers as his fangs lengthened to expand over his lips. Kagome looked up at him startled. He could see a bit of fear on her face at him pulling his powers to the surface but he could also see her arousal and excitement. "I told you I wanted to hear you beg for your release my dear," he stated darkly before he restarted his hard and fast pace.

"Oh god, Claude. Please. Please. Give me what only you can," she managed to breathe and moan out in between thrusts. She found herself pulling at her bonds more as she had the urge to run her hands all over Claude. "Please, Claude, untie me. I want to touch you," she moaned out.

An even darker smirk covered his face as he heard her words. Without even missing a beat, he severed the bonds holding his miko's hands. Instantly her hands were on his shoulder and sliding down his back.

Kagome felt sweet relief as the bonds cut and instantly began exploring Claude's body. Her nails began digging into Claude's back as she felt her climax approach. She just knew that if he denied this one, she would go crazy. "Please, Claude, Please let me climax this time. Please. Fuck me as only you can do," she begged.

"As my lady asks," Claude said before grabbing one of her legs and putting it over his shoulder, giving himself a better angle.

"Claude," Kagome screamed out in pleasure as she came hard. Black spots clouded her vision and she almost thought she would pass out. Over her scream, she had heard Claude's roar and knew he had found his release as well. She could fill his seed already filling her and dripping down her thighs but she didn't really care at the moment. She had already slumped to the mattress in utter exhaustion.

Claude rested slightly on top of Kagome. He was propped up on his elbows to keep from crushing her. She stared up at him in exhaustion and even better there was a look of fondness in her eyes. He gave her a small smile as he brushed some of her hair behind her ears. "Sleep, Kagome," he whispered while kissing her on the forehead.

Kagome found she had no problem listening to that command as tired as she was. She only hoped he would let her sleep a few hours. The last thought she had as she fell asleep was realizing that she had submitted to Claude. She decided to think more on that after she had some sleep.

Claude gave her one more kiss on the forehead before getting up to go about his day. He truly wanting to lay in the bed with her but there was much to be done and he had to keep Alois from wanting to speak with his prize for at least a few hours.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, well. What do we have here," a mischievous, yet cruel voice called out.

Kagome felt her blood run cold at that voice. She quickly spun to the speaker and her back hit the garden wall without her realizing it. The glint in his eyes was enough to cause her heart to skip a beat.

She had woken up just after lunchtime. She hadn't wanted to run into Claude any so she had decided to go and work in the garden, where she would probably only run into one of the triplets. However, she had bad luck and instead, the one person she wanted to avoid above all else had found her.

Kagome carefully removed the gloves she was using while pruning the roses and laid them over the pruner she was using. She did not want the boy to see them and get any ideas. He was cruel enough without having his hands on a weapon.

"Alois, this is a pleasure. What can I do for you?" she questioned softly with a smile on her face. In reality she wanted to slit his throat and run as far as she could but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

This little boy was nothing but a complete psycho in her opinion. He was a vain, greedy, arrogant boy who just had to be the center of attention. At least while Ciel was arrogant, he had other redeeming qualities. She was very tempted to talk to Sebastian and just find a way to stay at the Phantomhive Manor. It could not be worse than this place and dealing with both Claude and Alois.

A glint appeared in Alois's eye and before Kagome could react the boy was right in front of her. He was on his hands and knees and was so close that Kagome was forced to lean back. She was startled when his hand landed on her shoulder. His grip was tighter than it needed to be as it held her in place and kept her from leaning back any more.

"My, my, Kagome. Are you in such a hurry to leave my presence? That's not very nice you know. I did, after all, provide you with a place to live," Alois said darkly as he leaned in closer to Kagome's face. He was enjoying the way she tensed up and even the fear on her face, even though she was trying to hide it.

Alois brought up a finger, which he gleefully noted caused a look of fear to cross Kagome's face, which he placed on Kagome's check to gently stroke it. This also caused Kagome's eyes to widen in shock. The gentleness of the action was sure to surprise her. The fear came back quickly though as he captured her chin so she couldn't move her face and leaned in towards her. He stopped just short of kissing her and he could feel the erratic breathes that caressed his lips from her trembling form.

Kagome could feel her body tremble slightly with how close Alois was to her. His light stroking of her cheek had given her pause but once he moved in closer she could feel her breathing increase in her nerves. She was trying to not have a panic attack with his close proximity and the closer he got to her face the more her body trembled. When he suddenly stopped less than an inch from her face she almost wanted to let out a breath of relief but kept it in. He was still to close and there was no telling what he would do next. Her eyes focused solely on him and her breathe seemed to slow down as she began studying him.

"That's it!" Alois shouted in maniacal glee as he finally had the woman's full attention on him. This is how he wanted it. She should have focused all of her attentions on him and no other. 'Punishment,' was the thought that kept flowing through his mind like a mantra. She should be punished for daring to look at another. She belonged to him as he had taken her, clothed her and fed, and it was about time she learned that lesson. Thoughts of punishing her and making her focus only on him were the only thing on his mind at the moment.

A maniacal gleam entered his eyes as he suddenly leaned forward even more. His hand gripped onto the object he had spotted before interrupting Kagome and decided her first lesson should start now. 'Almost,' he thought sadistically as his lips were almost on hers. His other hand was tightly on her chin, making sure she couldn't move back at all, nor see what his other hand held.

"Lord Alois," a strong voice called out while gaining the attention of the two.

Alois pulled back from Kagome but only slightly. He didn't even turn around, even though his blood boiled. Kagome's attention was no longer on him. "What do you want, Claude?" he decided to ask. If he was interrupting him then it had better be important.

"Ciel Phantomhive has arrived for diner, Lord Alois. He is expecting your company. Lady Kagome, you should go and prepare and refresh yourself before dinner," Claude stated emotionlessly. Deep down he was infuriated but he had to keep his temper down and think rationally since Sebastian was now here as well.

"Of course," Kagome said happily as she quickly made her way into the mansion. Alois had quickly dropped his restraining hold once the name Ciel came up. She never even saw the glint of the pruning shears held in Alois's hand but two others did.

The first to see it was Claude, which was why he had Kagome removed from the situation quickly. He was not ready for his game to be up yet but if Alois had so much as touched her, then he would kill the boy in retribution. The girl belonged to him and no one would touch her.

The second set of eyes glowed with demonic power as he witnessed the scene. Once Kagome was safely out of harm's way then Sebastian made his way quickly to his Ciel's side. His hands tightened into fists at not only what he saw but what he smelled. That stupid spider's smell was all over Kagome. He wouldn't allow it. 'No one takes what is mine!' he thought as he appeared before Ciel. At Ciel's inquisitive look, he instantly devised a plan and began to tell Ciel of what he saw in the gardens. The priestess would be his even if he had to use Ciel to get her.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome only let out a sigh of relief once she was in her room. As she began pulling out suitable clothing, she began thinking over her situation. Claude had proven last night that he thought he owned her but while the sex was downright incredible, she would not submit to him. While she would have no problem having a fling with him, he was definitely not mate material.

She wanted to be dominated but not tortured and oppressed and she had a feeling that Claude would only get more controlling as time went by. He had also proven that she was not immune from his sadistic streak. There was also his downright cruelness, even when it wasn't called for. It was too much like Naraku for her taste.

She let a smirk pass over her features as she thought about the other demon vying for her attention at the moment. Sebastian definitely drew a reaction from her, yet she hardly had any time with him at all. No matter what, it seemed like Claude always found them within minutes of being alone together. It was starting to piss her off.

The door closing had her dropping her clothes and spinning around quickly. She hadn't even heard it open. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched at the person present. 'No,' she thought over and over again as she backed up against the bed. 'How did Alois get in my room?' she thought as he stalked up to her and pushed her down on the bed.

"Kagome," Alois purred out as he quickly straddled the shocked Kagome.

"Alois, what is the m.. of this?" she tried to ask angrily but only ended up stuttering while trying to cover up her nervousness. The look on his face was dark as he hovered over her was unsettling. He had never made such an aggressive move towards her before.

"You mean, why would I do this?" Alois giggled out darkly as he quickly grabbed both of Kagome's hand and pinned them above her head. He made sure his grip was harder than it needed to be. He leaned down and licked the base of her neck and then slid his tongue all the way up her neck to stop at her ear. "My time was interrupted with you earlier. I wanted to make up for that," he stated before going back to her neck.

Kagome felt her eyes widen at his words and then she froze in shock as he attacked her neck with nips and licks. What shocked her out of her frozen state was when he transferred her hands to only of his and then used his free hand to grope her breast. "Alois, stop this instant!" she exclaimed and began to wiggle to try and get free.

"NO?" Alois called out in shock. 'No one tells me no,' he thought angrily and gripped her breast harder in retaliation.

Kagome cried out in both pleasure and pain. She couldn't stop her body's reaction but then was instantly disgusted with herself for responding to him. "I said STOP!" she screamed out the last word and had managed to free one hand with her wiggling.

Both in the room stopped as the slap echoed through the room.

'Oh no! What have I done?' Kagome thought in fear as she stared up at the boy she had just slapped. His expression scared her the most. She had expected him to look shocked or angry, but instead he seemed darkly pleased with her.

Alois quickly grabbed the offending hand and gripped it incredibly tightly. He only stopped when she cried out in pain. Then he shifted her to his other one that was holding her other hand so now both of her hands were being held by his one. This time, he made sure to have a better grip on her.

"Tsk. Tsk. Kagome, such a bold move to strike an Earl. And here, I've done everything for you. I took you in, clothed you, fed you and this is how you repay me?" he stated sadly, as if he was truly saddened, though she knew better.

Kagome's eyes narrowed on the boy. She only wished that he was a demon, so that she could turn him to ash at the moment, but sadly her powers didn't work on humans. 'Though he does have a demon contract, so maybe my powers could do something to him but that would also bring Claude,' she thought. That was something she didn't want.

She opened her mouth to make a snide comment but was shocked when her head whipped to the side. 'Did he just,' she thought numbly. She couldn't believe that he had actually slapped her. Slowly she turned her head back to face Alois and was shocked at the stinging feeling in her cheek. His hit was harder than she expected. She looked at him in shock and her eyes widened when she saw his hand was raised to strike again.

She closed her eyes and braced for the hit but when none came, she slowly opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. She was also relieved.

Sebastian was seething inside. 'How dare he lay a finger on her,' he thought as his hand tightened unconsciously on the hand in his grip. He had been talking with his master about seeing Kagome in danger. Ciel had quickly agreed that she needed to be removed from the situation and both had set off to try and catch her in her room. The sight that had met their eyes left both enraged. Ciel was in rage because it was beneath him to hit a woman and Sebastian was in rage because Kagome was going to be his.

"What is the meaning of this, Ciel? Get your butler off of me!" Alois cried out as he tried to pull his hand from Sebastian's grip, but was unable to.

"Sebastian," was all Ciel said.

"Of course, Young Master," Sebastian said as he lifted Alois off Kagome and set him standing up on the floor beside the bed. He dismissed his presence quickly as he reached down and scooped Kagome into his arms.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alois said angrily. Sebastian had already grabbed Kagome and was standing next to Ciel.

"We are taking the Lady Kagome with us. She has agreed to come and visit the Phantomhive Manor and be a guest of mine for a few weeks. Surely, you would not object to the wishes of a Lady," Ciel said as he stared Alois in the eyes. He then turned and began walking out of the estate with Sebastian behind him.

Kagome felt herself sag in Sebastian's arms in relief. She knew that Alois would have done much more to her, had someone not intervened. She blinked as she realized they were outside and Sebastian was sitting her inside of the Phantomhive carriage. Sebastian made sure she was sitting on her own before he pulled back and Kagome caught a site over his shoulder that terrified her. Alois was standing on the top steps with a look of rage over his face and Claude was beside him with a much darker look.

Sebastian made sure the carriage was securely closed before turning around to face the two seeing them off. He inclined his head, almost mockingly, to the two watching them leave. He had smelt Kagome's fear before he closed the door and vowed they would never get their hands on her again. As he drove the carriage away, he could feel the rage flowing off Claude and just knew the spider would try something in the future.

'It doesn't matter because Kagome will be mine in the end,' he thought possessively as a pleased grin broke out on his face. He was looking forward to the days ahead.


End file.
